If life was that easy
by LadyLanna
Summary: Kagome is worried that she is to much of a burden to Inuyasha and is looking for away to be more helpful...My first fan fic YEA! Inu/Kag/ Sess/Ilena Mir/San


OK here goes all that important stuff that you ppl like to hear so much. Hehe.  
  
I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, I only get to play with them a little.  
  
If life was that easy  
  
By LadyLanna  
  
Chapter 1. Inuyasha  
  
Kagome look up at the clock on the wall in her room. "Oh no! I'm going to be late, Inuyasha's not going to like me late again." Very quickly she put her stuff away, picked up her backpack and ran out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Mom! I'm going now Inuyasha's waiting for me" Kagome said as she stopped in the kitchen to say good bye to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Good bye dear, be careful."  
  
"I will." said Kagome as she gave her mom a hug and ran out the door.  
  
Then she stopped "Oh I was going to bring the fairy tale book for Shippou." Turning around she ran back into her house, up the stairs into her room grabbed the book on her bed, ran back down the stairs and through the kitchen.  
  
" Kagome please don't run in the house" Said Mrs. Higurashi as Kagome ran bye. "Sorry, bye Mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
Kagome just reached the entrance of the well when Inuyasha stuck his head up impatiently. "I was afraid the house fell on you."Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Why are you late? I've been waiting for 20 minutes." Saying that he turned back to the well. Looking back to make sure she was following he jumped in. Kagome looked after him a second thinking. 'If I keep being late like this he'll never like me, I should be able to do better than this.'  
  
"Better not keep him waiting." Kagome grumbled out loud to herself as she jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha watched impatiently as Kagome climbed out of the well, then turned and started on his way to the village.  
  
"Hey wait up Inuyasha!" Cried Kagome as she ran to catch up.  
  
Hmm...Lets see If I can't help the situation. I really am a burden to him after all, Oh, I guess the only thing I can do right now is apologize and stay out of the way. Sigh. Oh well here goes nothing'.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late Inuyasha I should have paid more attention to the time I...I..." Kagome looked down feeling guilty.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with a puzzled expression on his face. "Uh, its....all right I shouldn't't have jumped on you like that, I'm sure you didn't't mean to be late."  
  
Kagome look up startled as Inuyasha look ahead watching intently for "anything" out of the ordinary.  
  
Perfect timing.  
  
"KA GO ME!" Came Shippou's cry as he leaped into her arms.  
  
"Hello Shippou, how are you doing today?"  
  
"Inuyasha and I went hunting and I caught a usagi and-"  
  
"Humph'... that kid talks to much." Inuyasha inwardly grumbled as he started walking again.  
  
Kagome looked up as Inuyasha started walking again down the path.  
  
Half listening to Shippou, Kagome started walking again thinking. I wonder if Sango could teach me some self-defense that would protect me from the youkai's, and Keade Baba said she was going to teach me something about Miko's today. And I need to practice more on my bow. "Kagome?....hey Kagome!" "Huh? Oh sorry Shippou. What where you saying?" "Umm...Oh yeah. Sango is teaching me some fighting techniques." Hmm... "Hey that's cool Shippou." Kagome sighed and looked around. This place was so beautiful,home is beautiful, but this place was so peaceful, full of life in a way that was so unlike her time. How the many trees saluted the sky, the wild flowers blooming in soft light colors, to bright and cherry vibrant ones. As Kagome looked around and soaked in the beauty around her, she noticed that Inuyasha had stopped walking and was watching her curiously. "What?" Kagome asked and looked behind her. Nothing there but the forest and the trail that would lead back to the bone eaters well. Shippou who was perched on her shoulder sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything. Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously and cocked her head. "Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" Startled Inuyasha realized that he had been staring at her and his face flushed with embarrassment. Flustered and angry for being caught staring, He ignored the question, growling, he stomped on calling back over his shoulder as he went. "Don't walk so slow, Keade baba should have something to eat when we get back to the village." "Grouch." Shippou muttered under his breath. Kagome could only wonder what was wrong with him, and if she was the problem. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [A/N, Ok this is my first fan fic, So please review and tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. 


End file.
